


I'll Always Answer When You Call

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Early after they've met, F/M, Mary Sue-y, falling in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has some time on his hands and calls Lyn.</p><p>Chapter 2 is new as of Aug 30. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eliot and Lyn, a timeline for the Designated Hitter series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814805) by [TriaKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane). 



> OFC is a telepathic immortal. This is set early in their relationship, roughly a month after they met.
> 
> Beta-ed by Tarryn and PRD. I did go in and make changes after. Shrug. It's what I do. ;)

If you're feeling sad and lonely  
There's a service I can render  
Tell the one who loves you only  
I can be so warm and tender  
Call me don't be afraid, you can call me  
Maybe it's late, but just call me  
Tell me, and I'll be around  
~~~Petula Clark, _Call Me_

The ringing of my cell phone startled me; I wasn’t expecting a call. Pulling it from my bag, I saw that it was Eliot. I was surprised but very pleased.

“Hi,” I said, answering the call.

“Hi,” he replied.

“Get your job done?” 

Two weeks ago he’d left me standing on the front steps of my Boston brownstone when he left to work a job. 

“Yeah,” he said with a sigh. “You’re not at home.”

“No, I’m not. How?...”

“I’m standing in your kitchen.”

“Oh!” I said, startled. 

On impulse born of familiarity (we had just spent the better part of two weeks together), I’d given him the security code and a key to my house. I truly hadn’t been able to tell if he would use them but I’d been hopeful.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not there.”

I heard a small chuckle. “So, where are ya?”

He was thinking shopping or something along those lines. I hated to tell him the truth.

“Belize.” I looked up at the partly cloudy sky. It was supposed to rain later, but I had decided to risk being outside along with a handful of other tourists from a nearby hotel.

He said nothing but I could feel his disappointment.

“Wish I was there now.”

“Nah,” he said wryly, “Can’t expect ya to hang around waitin’ for me to have a window of time.”

“I can fly back,” I offered.

“You on a beach?”

“Yeah,” I said, looking out at the Caribbean Sea.

“Thought I could hear waves,” he said. “You wearin’ that bikini?” I knew he was remembering the red string bikini I wore during our road trip right after we met.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” 

I felt his laugh in the pit of my stomach.

“Mmmm, wish I was there to untie it.”

“Me too,” I agreed, wondering how soon I could fly back to Boston.

“And get between your legs and taste you.”

“Eliot...”

“Yeah?”

I scanned the beach around me. “I’m in public.”

He grunted, holding back a laugh. “So ya can’t touch yourself?”

“Noooo...”

“Mmmm... spread yer legs a little bit for me.”

I laughed. “El...”

“Did you do it?” he asked.

I shook my head hearing the excitement in his voice. 

“Yes.”

“Mmmm... bet your skin is hot.”

I sighed, letting his thoughts wash over me. “Yes.”

“Y’on your back?”

“Yeah...”

“Mmmm... put my nose right between your legs, smell your sweet scent.”

I squirmed in my beach chair, imagining it.

“And put my mouth on your nipples, suck ‘em through the fabric. Are they hard?”

“Yes,” I answered softly, wondering how he knew.

“Are ya squirming?”

I pictured the grin that I heard in his voice.

“Yes,” I said, shaking my head.

“It’s been two weeks and I can still taste you.”

Want and need swept through me, and I couldn’t hold back the little moan that escaped my lips.

“‘member how I felt inside ya?”

“Oh yeah,” I answered excitedly.

“Damn,” he cursed softly and I knew we were both feeling the same things.

“Are you getting hard?” I asked.

I heard him laugh ruefully. “Yeah.”

“Go get in my bed.” My voice was husky with desire.

I could tell he was amused. I listened as he walked through the empty rooms and up the stairs, then I heard the rustle of bedcovers.

“‘m here,” he told me as I heard him settle himself.

“Unzip your pants for me,” I told him hotly.

He made a throaty noise and I heard the sound of his metal belt buckle opening and his zipper sliding down.

“Got your cock in your hand?”

He laughed self-consciously. “Yeah.”

“Let your hands be my hands," I directed. "Stroke your cock like I would. Imagine me running my tongue all around the head, letting it slide between my lips.”

“Mmmm...”

“So hard baby.” I shifted in the beach chair, looking around to see how close the nearest person was to me. “Sucking you hard while I jack you.”

He groaned softly.

“Are you picturing it?”

“Yeah,” he said a bit breathlessly.

“Does it feel good baby?”

“Would feel better if ya were here,” he said roughly.

“Yeah, I know... Mmmm... and you’d have your fingers inside me, finger fucking me.” I heard his breath catch as the thoughts in his head fueled my words. “Your thumb rubbing my clit while your cock’s down my throat.”

“Ya feel so good.”

“You too, so hard.”

“You’re so hot and wet for me.”

I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping. My own need was building and growing more insistent as this game played out. I looked around, trying to figure something out to get any relief.

“I can feel your cock sliding between my lips, so sweet.”

I heard his breath hitch again and knew he was close. There was no way I could easily take care of myself on a public beach, and the hotel was too far away. Eliot was close so I was just going to have to ride out his orgasm without any relief for myself.

“You gonna come for me baby?” I purred.

His breath was coming faster now and I swore I could hear the sound of flesh on flesh over the water.

“Let me hear you,” I said, squeezing my thighs together, hoping for any kind of comfort.

“Uh... uhh... fuckkkkk...” 

Closing my eyes, I pictured him in my bed, his head thrown back, cock in hand. I heard a sharp gasp and then a long groan of completion as he came. My body ached with need as I curled my toes and gripped the arm of the beach chair. Oh how I wished I was there.

“Damn,” he said.

“What?”

“Thought it would help, but it just makes me want ya more,” he admitted.

I laughed ironically. “Couldn’t agree more.”

He huffed softly, realizing my predicament. “What’re ya gonna do now?”

“Go back to the hotel and masturbate all afternoon,” I told him bluntly.

He laughed throatily. “All afternoon? Really?”

“Maybe,” I said, frustrated 

I heard him sigh deeply.

“When’ll ya be back?”

“Middle of next week,” I told him.

The line was so quiet that for a moment, I thought I’d lost him.

“Call me when ya get back,” he said softly.

I felt a flutter deep inside.

“I will.”

“Okay,” he said. “Well...”

“Oh, and just for the record...” I interrupted him.

“Yeah?”

“I can still taste you as well.”

I heard him laughing as I disconnected the call.


	2. Returning Your Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn's back in Boston and calls Eliot back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tidbit that kept running through my head.

Lyn rolled onto her back and slid her hand between her legs, fingers slowly circling her clit. The dream had been so intense, and she was already wet and close. With a few more strokes, she sent herself over the edge, his name on her lips.

“El...”

Within seconds, she realized she'd found release but not relief. There was only one cure for that. 

Lyn rolled over and grabbed her phone from the bedside table, doing what she should have done the night before: call Eliot. 

It was early, the sun had barely begun to break the horizon but she knew Eliot would be up. _Probably checking the garden on his roof that he'd spoken of so lovingly,_ she thought, hearing the ringing on the line. 

“Mornin’,” he said softly. She could feel his pleasure at her call.

“Mornin’ yourself.”

“Ya just gettin’ in on a red eye or somethin’?” he asked.

“No, I got in late last night and just crashed,” she explained. 

“Oh.”

Lyn could feel bit of confusion and doubt run though his mind, but she rushed on before either of them could think too much about that.

“I was kind of hoping you'd come over this morning and we could work up a sweat together.”

“Oh yeah?”

“And you could make me breakfast.”

He chuckled softly. “The truth comes out.”

She laughed guiltily. “Yep.”

Lyn rolled over, pulling the sheets tight across her chest.

“Ya still in bed?” Eliot asked.

“Yeah,” I told him. “I just woke up. Was dreaming of you.”

“Mmm... what was I doin’?”

“Me.”

“Damn,” he cursed softly. 

“Uh huh, had to take care of myself.”

“Lyn...”

“And now I'm wet and needy. You remember how I feel, dontcha?”

She knew he remembered.

“Are you coming?” she asked provocatively.

Eliot cleared his throat. “Lyn...”

“Hmm?”

“I'm at the airport.” 

Fantasies about how the rest of the day would play out disappeared in the light of reality, and disappointment swam over her. “Oh.”

“Wish you'd called last night, darlin’.”

“Me, too,” Lyn said. 

“Hang on,” Eliot said. 

She could hear muffled voices through the phone and then a minute or so later Lyn heard him again, realizing he’d found a quiet corner.

“So, what’re ya wearin’?” he asked huskily.

She laughed throatily and told him.

**Author's Note:**

> The red string bikini and road trip I mention are in a story that is unfinished as of this moment. I'll keep trying, but my Eliot muse is damn persistent on what he wants to tell.


End file.
